


dinner for two

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Isabella is proud of her boy, and she wants to make sure JJ really knows how very much she loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [jellyfishfics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics), who did not believe i was really gonna write the isabella pegging jj fic this fandom deserves. you're welcome, denny. :')

JJ's been a little frustrated since the middle of skating season. Isabella is patient with him, lets his mood swings pass over her like calm waters of the ocean. She holds JJ's hand when they ride back to Canada and he manages to keep his stronghold in the Nationals. Anxiety creeps up his skin all the time now, and knocks at his mind.

Barcelona had changed him, but Isabella still loves him very much, and she tells him so as often as she can.

Still, there's something to be said for a change of pace. It's February, JJ has two days off, and Isabella has been preparing a special surprise for him. Isabella has been marking days off on the calendar for Valentine's Day, had requested the fourteenth and fifteenth as JJ's days off from the Leroys. They comply easily, knowing how much their son would love to unabashedly spend time with his fiancé, and how very grueling this season of skating has been for him.

On the tenth, she buys the outfit. On the twelfth, she confirms her restaurant reservations. On the thirteenth, she looks at JJ with his soft blue eyes, his woeful smile, and she plays with his fringe. "Babe," Isabella says, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You wanna spend some quality time together this weekend?"

JJ looks up like Isabella had moved Heaven and Earth for him. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Yeah, baby. I'd love to."

Isabella hums in delight and thinks to herself,  _It's game time._

//

Dinner is lovely. They eat out and slowly relax at a cozy restaurant in the middle of the afternoon. It's quiet around them because there aren't many people out for fine dining at three pm, but Isabella knows that timing is everything. JJ warms up after a tall glass of beer, becoming flirty and boisterous. The other patrons in the restaurant find him cheery and pat him on the back when they stumble out.

Isabella and JJ are far from tipsy, but they do feel very much in love. They walk a few blocks to the car and JJ sloppily kisses her cheeks, so in love with Isabella that he could faint with happiness. She coaxes her boy into the car while JJ yells, "I love my fiancé!" Flushing as she sits in the driver's seat, she rushes through a couple of yellow lights to get him back home and smother him with kisses.

JJ presses soft kisses to Isabella's nose and lips before she giggles and slaps him on the ass. "JJ, stop." They've been going out since they were both young teenagers, and she sometimes wonders if she'll ever grow out of loving her childhood crush. Now, she's twenty-one and he's creeping closer to twenty, and she just can't imagine parting from the love of her life. "I've got something for you, yeah? I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He grins, flashing all of his bright teeth coyly. "Alrighty." JJ hurries down the hall, giving the woman a heated look. He licks his lips and shimmies out of his shirt, eager to see what his partner has in store. "See you in a minute."

Isabella toes off her jeans and blouse. She takes the time to make sure her outfit is well put together before hanging on the door frame. She snorts when she sees her goofy lover lying down on the mattress, already stripped down to his boxers. JJ looks up when he sees Isabella's face and smiles. "Hey," the woman hums, "You feelin' like the usual?"

She can see JJ's Adam's apple bob with excitement, which makes Isabella flush just a bit.

"Anything you want, lovely," JJ replies with great cheer, laughing. He turns over, the intricate tattoo with his initials curved over the small of his back. With a soft blush, he flicks his eyes over his shoulder and beckons his fiancé to come inside the room. "I love you and I want to do whatever you want."

Isabella sucks in a deep breath, then enters the room.

She has pink thigh-high socks on, a Brazilian lace-up bikini that matches that, and stuffed in her underwear is a piece of gear that immediately makes both of them sweat. Her breasts hang without anything to hold them back, and she stands proud even though her nipples are at attention. Isabella treads over to bed and giggles as JJ sucks in a deep breath with anticipation. "We haven't had time to play in while, my king." JJ chuckles, closing his eyes when Isabella sweetly kisses the corner of his right eye.

"I'm sorry, baby," JJ murmurs, relaxing as Isabella's warm hands move over his back. "You know I've been trying to relax, really. The king needs his queen."

"I know," Isabella hums back, slipping JJ's underwear down his legs. "If you want me to ride you, I can. I could even just use my fingers if you're too tired."

JJ turns over on his side and reaches for Isabella's hand. She meets him halfway and smiles down at the blushing skater. "Please, baby. I'd really like for you to take care of me tonight. Is that okay?"

Isabella laughs, long fingers dragging down the crack of her fiancé's ass. "You're acting like a lazy, pampered king today, I see." JJ keens as Isabella leans her full weight against his back, fingers ghosting over his strong thighs and palm eventually resting on his crotch. "You know I'll stop any time for you, yeah?"

"Mmhmm," JJ replies quietly, already feeling warm and comfortable with the woman he wants to spend his life with.

Isabella stops speaking for a time. She put chapstick on so that her lips would be moist. To make JJ feel pliant, she works lotion over his skin, and he dazedly basks in being kissed and moisturized. Since he has no clothes on at this point, he can feel his erection bob, and he moans when Isabella's left hand loops over his back and rests underneath his jaw. "You feel good?"

"Yeah," JJ dryly replies, moments away from groaning. "You gonna stop teasing me now?"

Isabella drags the fingers of her right hand over JJ's nipples, laughing breathlessly when her partner bites his lower lip. "I'll think about it." Isabella sucks at the underside of his ribs for a long moment before she finally pulls away to get lubricant and to pull down her underwear. The lace fabric is slightly damp, because she always gets turned on taking care of her boy, but now is the time that she has to concentrate.

She inhales, sits up on her knees to kiss JJ's face. He looks at her with adoration, a wobbly smile on his lips. They twine their right hands over his thigh before she shifts his legs and sits back, putting a near-excessive amount of lube on her fingers and the toy. Isabella mouths on the dip of JJ's spine, just over the tattoo and above his ass, "You ready?"

" _Been_ ready for like, an hour," JJ over-exaggerates, currently flushed up to his ears and down to his pubes. Isabella cackles at his admission, shifts that both of her hands are free to roam and pry the man open. JJ keens as Isabella drags her forefinger around his asshole.

"It's awfully clean down here," Isabella remarks, dipping a slick finger into him and sticking her tongue out with focus. "I kind of thought tonight was going to be a surprise. I have wet wipes ready and everything."

JJ twists in place, his right knee pushing his erection further up towards his abdomen. "You said...you wanted to spend some quality time together this weekend. I got a little excited."

Isabella smiles, lightly pressing her palm to his balls and making him wheeze. As soon as he's panting, gasping her name and other expletives, she crooks her finger at the right angle and JJ feels pre-come slipping down his legs. "You  _were_ eager," Isabella mumbles, angling to tease another finger inside of JJ. "You almost came without me even touching you."

"Babe," JJ grunts, his voice raw, "I've been keyed up for ages. I'll probably come as soon as you peg me."

"Guess I should get on that, huh?" The woman giggles. "Just let me make sure you're really ready, JJ. I promise, I'll make you feel good really soon."

"You always make me feel good," JJ says in response and she flushes at the praise.

Isabella asks for permission to add a second finger and JJ nods with teary eyes. She keeps herself anchored to him with her other hand on his waist, drinking in the soft gulps JJ releases in his pleasure. "Still okay?" She asks and he wetly moans out a  _yes_. "Alright. I'm gonna come inside now if you still want to."

"Absolutely," JJ says, his bravado climbing, as it always does when Isabella takes the lead sexually.

She lines the toy up with JJ's ass, her man red in the face and as eager as she is. He groans with the silk of her stockings rides up his backside, and then, quickly, Isabella sinks the toy entirely inside of JJ and JJ moans.

As soon as she's ready to set up a rhythm and slide up against him, JJ whines low in his throat. Isabella awkwardly reaches for more lube before she runs her pale hands over JJ's straining dick. "How's this feel?"

JJ mumbles for a minute, a string of words falling out of his mouth. "Go deeper, Isabella, please...God...I'm so hard...might come too soon."

The woman kisses her fiancé before snapping her hips up and driving the strap-on deeper inside of him. JJ throws his head back and almost crashes into Isabella's crown. He apologizes, but she just shakes her head and kisses his shoulder blades. "You can do whatever you want, JJ," Isabella tells him, meaning every word, "That's what JJ style is all about."

She thrusts her hips a few more times, keeping the grip around the head of JJ's penis at the pressure she knows he likes. He cries when he comes, the attachment strapped around Isabella's waist slipping out of JJ on the downward movement.

After a moment, they catch their breath on the mattress. Isabella giggles as JJ wipes himself off, looking soft and pleased in his post-orgasmic state. He laughs as soon as he can breathe, and he flips over so that he's face-to-face with the woman he loves. "You can't just treat me like a king and go unattended. C'mere, love." Isabella quirks a brow, sitting up while JJ lies flat on his back.

"What're you up to?" Isabella wipes sweat from her brow as JJ reaches up to nudge her over.

"You haven't even taken your underwear off." JJ momentarily flips over on his stomach to unlatch the strap-on and pull the bow loose on the back of his fiancé's underwear, swallowing as the lacy fabric comes loose from it's crossed placement over her small but shapely ass. As soon as that's done, he turns back over and says, "I want you to sit on my face so I can take care of you."

Isabella flushes hot. JJ  _does_ know how much she likes the warm pressure of his breath, the clingy pull of his fingers over her currently stocking-clad legs, and she is  _itching_ for release.

She kisses him. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. You're not tired?"

"I won't be able to sleep until the world's best JJ girl gets the queen's treatment." Isabella slowly lifts and lowers herself so that her vulva is resting over his mouth, her curly pubes untrimmed, much to her embarrassment. Before he flicks out his tongue, JJ huffs through his nose and speaks against her, which gives her a trill. "You look beautiful, babe. You want me to keep going?"

"Yeah," Isabella says, sucking in a deep breath and playing with JJ's fringe, balancing her knees so that she doesn't fully suffocate him. "I do."

JJ uses his expertise and familiarity with this part of her body to make quick work of making Isabella wet again. Although he feels boneless, he drags his arms up to adjust for pulling her labia open and he flicks his tongue out against Isabella's clit. She tosses her head back, and he braces her thighs with strong arms, delighted to watch the strongest woman he knows come undone.

"JJ," Isabella whimpers after a few minutes, hypersensitive to JJ's flared nostrils, to the exertion written on his face and her own rising orgasm. "JJ, I love you,  _please_. Please, I'm close."

He pulls her further against him, making both of them groan as he adjusts the flat of his tongue and lets her come inside of his mouth, much to her annoyance. She rolls off of him and watches JJ breathe with a goofy smile, ejaculate still slick on his lips.

The two of them exchange lazy kisses until Isabella sighs and rolls JJ's heavy arms off of her waist. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

Isabella steps out of her messy stockings, leaving all of her clothes littered on the floor. JJ smirks and lifts her once they're both naked, rushing to the bathroom without a care in the world. He kisses her softly, blue eyes shining in the light as he turns on the water.

"I love you so much," JJ murmurs, lips hovering just over Isabella's forehead. "So much, forever. You're the best."

Isabella giggles, burrowing into his hold as he puts her down gently. "I love you too, JJ. I'm so proud of you." He chokes back a sob, then laughs it off, and the two of them hop into the shower, hands roaming wildly.

As JJ kisses her nape and she groans, eyes rolling back, Isabella is thankful that she asked JJ's parents for two days off instead of one.

Neither of them are going to be able to walk tomorrow, and that suits them just fine.

**Author's Note:**

>  _denny, a true inspiration_ : everyone was like "JJ got a tramp stamp cuz he likes taking it up the ass."  
> And me, an intellectual, was like, "so you're telling me Isabella pegs him."
> 
> thanks for readin', everybody!! ♥


End file.
